A Push is All You Need
by silverfox9947
Summary: It takes a friend, a broken heart, and some persuasion for Naruto to finally be happy. Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story. Hope you enjoy. **

**Pairings: Starts out Sasuke x Sakura and Naruto x Hinata, but will eventually end up **

**Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto**

**Warnings: Language and an eventual lemon. Also, Hinata bashing.**

_Darkness. I was in absolute darkness. Everywhere I looked, I was meet by a wall of blackness. It was starting to freak me out._

_Naruto_

_ I whipped my head around but I couldn't see anything. The voice seemed to echo throughout the nothingness, making it impossible to pinpoint where it came from._

_Naruto_

_I shivered. The voice sounded like pure seduction; promising to do dark things to me and guaranteeing I would like it. I both feared and craved the owner of the voice. _

_Naruto_

_This time, I knew where the owner was; right behind me. Strong, pale arms wrapped around me, keeping me from turning and seeing who owned that sensual voice. My neck tingled as lips pressed against it and I cried out in pleasure when teeth sunk in._

_Naruto_

_ And I knew, without having to turn around, who it was._

"_Sasuke?"_

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

I woke up with his name dying on my lips. Sasuke; the bastard I hated in middle school, the guy that became my best friend in high school, and one of the people I lost my heart to in college. I hadn't seen Sasuke in about two years. He graduated college a year before I did (he was supposedly some kind of genius, though I could never see past his arrogance) and was working for his father. And though I have thought of him a lot these two years, I haven't ever dreamed of him, at least like THAT.

I touched my neck, where I swore I could still feel his lips. Gah! I shook my head, trying to get rid of these feelings. I needed to get over him. I'm pretty sure when someone doesn't bother to call or look you up for two years, they're not interested. Plus, he's going to inherit a multi-billion dollar company while I just co-owned a flower shop. Add the fact I was pretty sure Sasuke was asexual, and I couldn't completely give him all my love, there was no chance for us. I just needed to accept that and move on. Now, if only it was that simple for my heart.

I sighed, depressed now. '_Nothing good ramen couldn't fix._' That's when the second most depressing news today made its appearance. I was out of ramen.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

I gave a sigh of relief as I stopped in front of the ramen aisle. Today had been a stressful one and all I wanted to do was grab some miso flavored ramen and curl up in my blankets.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!" I sang, my hand reaching for the blessed food.

"Naruto?"

My hand froze and I slowly turned to stare, open mouthed, at the caller of my name.

There stood my other love, the one I gave half my heart to along with Sasuke. The one I haven't seen in a year, after I had graduated college. The second reason why my love life was screwed up. She still had the same bubble gum colored hair I remember from college, though it was slightly longer, and her eyes were still the same jade green that shone with intelligence.

"Sakura?"

She stared at me with her mouth open too, and I was struck with the absurdity of two lifelong friends meeting, after a year, in the ramen aisle of a random grocery store. Sakura was startled out of her astonishment by my chuckle, but she seemed to find it funny too, because, soon, her tinkering laughter joined in with mine. We must have looked like a couple of crazy people, but I could care less.

When we finally settled down, I looked at her in wonderment. "Sakura? Man, how long has it been?" What was I saying? I knew how long it was. I was just thinking about it. I wanted to slap myself.

But when Sakura answered that it had been a year, my stomach twisted, even though I didn't want it to. I couldn't help it. Her knowing when we last saw each other made it seem like she missed me too. It made me happy, even though I knew our love was as hopeless as the one with Sasuke.

Sakura was on her way to becoming a world famous doctor now, she had no time for relationships. There was also the fact I tried courting her in high school and that didn't work out too well. She was as much in love with Sasuke as I was with her and refused any other man. When I realized that my constant asking her out was affecting not only my friendship with her, but with Sasuke, I decide to put my feelings aside. She was grateful and we remained friends, though my feelings for her never faded, just as my feelings for Sasuke grew.

"So I heard you became a doctor. How's that going?" I asked, more to distract myself, though I was curious.

Sakura beamed at me, and I had to fight a blush down. To me, it looked like she was glowing. "Yeah, it cost me long hours of sleep and a few tears, but I finally did it. And I absolutely love it. I heard you opened up a flower shop with Ino. You putting that business major to good work?"

I grinned at her. "Yeah, we're doing really well. I told you I wasn't getting a pushover major."

Sakura snorted. "I think you would have done just fine without wasting a bunch of money. You're really smart, even if you like to hide it behind that blond façade."

I stuck my tongue at her. "But just think, if I hadn't 'wasted a bunch of money', as you like to say, then I would never have gotten to spend the best years of my life with you and Sasuke!" I paused. "Speaking of the bastard, have you talked to him lately?"

Immediately, Sakura's face fell. "No, I've been too busy and when I do have the time, I can't get ahold of him." I nodded in understanding. Several times, I've tried to call him, just to see what he'd say, and I always got his receptionist that told me he was busy. Snotty girl.

"Uh, well, did you hear? Ino and Shikamaru got married." I told her, trying to distract Sakura. Her sad look was bringing me down as well. Guess she was as much in love with Sasuke as when I last saw her.

It worked. Her face immediately brightened. "Really? It's about time! Did she propose or did Shika finally get off his lazy ass and propose to her?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think? Ino wouldn't marry someone who went against her romantic image. Although I think she did threaten to leave him if he didn't propose soon."

Sakura gave a small snort. "Good old Ino-pig. It's nice to know that some things don't change." I laughed at the use of Sakura's old nickname for Ino.

Suddenly, a shock look came over Sakura's face and my laughter died in my throat. We both stared at the man that stood, smirking at us, at the end of the aisle.

"Sasuke?"

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

I fidgeted in front of the mirror, tugging at my suit. I hate suits. They were always so tight and uncomfortable. And Naruto Uzumaki does not do tight and uncomfortable. Unless it was for Sasuke and Sakura. I blushed a bit as I remembered why I would endure being this uncomfortable.

_~Flashback~_

_I blinked to make sure that it really was Sasuke. When he didn't suddenly disappear or I didn't wake up, heartbroken, my heart started pounding and a smile broke out across my face. It really was Sasuke, although he looked slightly different, but who wouldn't after two years?_

"_Dobe, you look like an idoit." Sasuke said, his smirk growing._

_ Yep. Defiantly Sasuke. "Teme, I'm not an idoit! And is that what you say to your best friend who you haven't seen in two years?"_

_ Beside me, Sakura snorted. "You two haven't changed a bit. Still fighting over the smallest things."_

_ I stuck my tongue at her. "Tell Sasuke to stop being a teme and I'll stop fighting with him."_

_ Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That would require you to stop being a dobe." I growled at him, but on the inside, I was smiling. It really did feel like old times, like a day hasn't passed since we last meet. _

_ "So Sasuke, how's it been going with your dad's business?" Sakura asked._

_ Sasuke shrugged. "My dad is retiring this year and I will take over for him."_

_ "Really?" I asked. At Sasuke's nod, I smiled brightly. "Well, congratulations, I know how long you've wanted that position."_

_ Sasuke just shrugged, though I knew it was just him pretending to be modest. His dad wasn't just going to hand over their company to anyone, even if it was his own son. Both Sakura and I knew that Sasuke had to claw his way to get to where he is at now. _

_ "We should celebrate!" Sakura said, her eyes glowing in excitement. I instantly agreed. Sasuke tried to say that there was no reason for celebration, that he hadn't got the job just yet, but Sakura and I overruled him. Sighing in frustration, though we knew he liked the idea, Sasuke had suggested a fancy restaurant called the Black Cat. _

_~End Flashback~_

**Ding-Dong~**

I blinked at the sound of my door ringing, wondering who on Earth it could be. My friends would have just barged in instead of ringing the bell and my neighbors tended to call first to let me know they were coming over (answer your door in nothing but your socks _**one**_time and nobody lets you live it down).

"Coming!" I shouted, running down the steps as fast as I could without tripping and falling flat on my face. Opening the door, I came face to face with black fabric. I looked up to meet amused eyes set in a face covered with laugh lines and long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Mister Uzumaki?" His voice was deep too, deeper than you'd expect from someone so old, but it had a nice tone to it that put me a bit at ease. At my confused nod, he gestured towards the street in front of my house. My jaw dropped.

Standing there was a decked out Sasuke, looking hot and rich in his black suit, leaning against a _limo_. A freaking limo! I could practically feel his arrogant smirk from where I was standing. "Wow!" I gasped out, completely shocked, but it was mostly because of the dark haired bastard that _had_ to have his suit fit him like a glove, showing both his muscle and his lean form.

"Mister Uzumaki, we have to get going if we are to make our reservations for tonight." I could hear the amusement in the driver's voice. I guess he was our driver since he had one of those weird chauffer hats that I always saw in the movies. I blushed, mumbling a "One minute."

I ran to the mirror that hung in my living room and checked my appearance. I didn't like what I saw. My hair was just as spiky and wild as ever, no matter how many times I tried to comb it. My face was a bit flush from the running I did and the blush wasn't going away no matter how hard I willed it to. My suit was crumpled from not being worn often (actually never) and I didn't have time to iron it out. My tie wasn't on right, my pants looked sloppy, and my shoes, while clean, weren't in the best shape. I looked like a mess.

'_What are you doing?' _I asked myself._ 'It's not like you're going on a date! You're just going to dinner with a couple of friends, celebrating our achievements. Your appearance has never mattered to you before and it shouldn't now.' _I nodded at my reflection.

_'Oh who are you kidding?'_ A part of me whispered. _'This is Sasuke and Sakura we are talking about. Their opinion of you matters no matter how much you wish it didn't.'_ I growled at that part, all ready to go into denial, until a knock startled me.

"Mister Uzumaki? Are you ready?" It was the driver. I stared at my reflection and thought '_No!_' But my feet were already moving towards the door and opening it, so instead I said "Yes."

The driver eyed me, as if he knew what I was really thinking, before smiling. It may sound weird, but his smile actually calmed me enough so I could walk towards Sasuke and his limo.

"Dobe, took you long enough." Sasuke said.

I mocked growled at him. "Looking this awesome doesn't just magically happen you know. It takes time." I heard feminine laughter and saw that Sakura was already waiting inside. My breath caught in my throat and I almost stumbled. Sakura was wearing a floor length green dress that matched the shade of her eyes. The cut was low but tasteful and there was a slit on the side so I could see one perfectly pale leg. She looked beautiful and I told her so.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but I saw the faint blush on her cheeks. "Oh, stop Naruto. You're just saying that."

"I don't give compliments unless I mean them." I said, winking at her. Sakura laughed again and my stomach loosened a little more.

Sasuke got in the car and we left for the Black Cat.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

I whistled when we pulled up to the restaurant. "I knew this place was fancy, but _damn._" The restaurant was huge and I was sure I saw some celebrities getting out of other limos.

"I'm sure that any restaurant that doesn't sell ramen is fancy to you." Sasuke commented. Sakura covered her mouth to hide her smile while I frowned.

"You mean they don't sell ramen here?" My face and tone was completely serious. Sakura had to cough to hide her chuckle.

"I'm sure we'll find something that's acceptable to you." Sasuke smirked, and if I wasn't sure it was just wishful thinking, I would have said that he looked fondly at me. I stuck my tongue at him then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura! Tell Sasuke to stop being mean to me!"

"Maybe you should have brought some just to stop his whining." Sakura told Sasuke, smirking.

"Hey!"

"No, that would just encourage him." Sasuke's tone was light and teasing.

"You both suck." I pouted, crossing my arms and leaning back against the seat. Sakura giggled and Sasuke snorted. Just then, we pulled up to the front and the driver, whose name was Jiraiya, opened the door for us.

If I thought the outside was fancy, the inside blew me away. I tried not to gap, but it was tough. I had never been to someplace so nice looking. Candles were the only thing lighting the place, one at every table, giving you the illusion of privacy. I barely saw the servers, they moved quickly and quietly. In fact, the whole place seemed so quiet I was afraid to speak. I felt sorely out of place and when I looked at Sakura I knew she felt the same way.

Sasuke, on the other hand, moved with grace and confidence. He was made for places like this. I couldn't help but to envy and admire him. Sasuke lead us past the line of people, ignoring the glares he got, and up to the podium. "I have a reservation for a table for three under Uchiha."

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha." The girl replied, smiling brightly. "This way." The girl led us to our table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." Smiling again, she left.

"This is really nice, Sasuke." Sakura said, opening her menu. "Thank you for taking us here."

"It's nothing." Sasuke mumbled and I was sure it was a trick of the light, but I could have sworn Sasuke was blushing. '_Nah, the bastard never blushes. Not even the time I challenged him to a race around campus in nothing but our boxers.' _Mentally chuckling at the memory, I opened the menu. And almost chocked on my tongue. '_These prices are outrageous! I don't think I can afford anything but the salad.'_ Then I checked the salad prices. '_Ok, guess all I'm having tonight is bread.'_

Sasuke must have noticed the distressed look I had because I caught his eye roll. "Dobe, dinner is on me tonight."

Both Sakura and I protested. "What, no!" "This dinner is to celebrate you!" "Bastard, I don't need you paying for anything!" "It wouldn't be fair!" "I have my own money!" "Really, Sasuke-"

Sasuke held up his hand to stop our protest. "It's fine, really. I had already planned to anyways. I knew the dobe couldn't afford anything here if I didn't."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just for that bastard, I'm going to order the most expensive thing here."

"That'd be the baby duck, idiot." Sasuke smirked, though if it was from my caving or the disgusted look that passed on my face.

"You're joking!" Sakura exclaimed, looking through the menu to find it. I did the same thing. Sure enough, $49 for one baby duck soaked in its own yolk.

"That's disgusting." I said. "What's with you rich people and eating gross shit?"

"Naruto! Language!" Sakura yelled, smacking me on the back of my head.

"Ow, Sakura! Did you have to hit me so hard?" I asked while rubbing the sore spot. Sakura didn't look sorry at all, if the glare she was giving me was anything to go by. Sasuke snorted.

"You deserved it." Sasuke looked behind me and I turned to find our waiter, waiting patiently for our orders. I blushed and turned back around, hiding my face in my menu. Even though I couldn't see his stupid smirking face, I could hear the amusement in Sasuke's voice as he told the waiter "Red wine, please. And we would like our salads now."

"Of course, sir." The waiter replied, making a quick note before he left.

"So Sasuke, how have you been doing? Got a girlfriend? A wife? Children?" Sakura asked while setting her menu down.

I tried not to be too glad when Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied "No, I've been too busy with work. You know how my father is, one mistake and all my hard work would have gone down the drain." Sasuke gave both of us a weird look and a sly smirk appeared on his lips when he continued. "But now that I'm being promoted, I think I'll finally have time to focus on stuff like that."

"Good luck finding someone to hang around with your ugly face." I said cheerfully, though on the inside I was already getting jealous of anyone who'd be able to get his attention. I knew I couldn't do anything about it though; I wasn't selfish enough to ruin any chance for happiness that he-or Sakura-are lucky enough to find. '_But I'll make damn sure that they'll worthy of eithers attention.' _I thought sternly. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost missed it. Almost.

It was a look. Just a look that Sakura gave Sasuke as she scolded me for calling him ugly. But that look told me wonders. And it hit me. '_Of course! It's perfect!'_ I thought gleefully. '_The only people I would trust Sasuke and Sakura to…are each other!' _I looked between the two. It was obvious that Sakura was still infatuated with Sasuke. And, judging by the slight looks Sasuke was throwing Sakura, I would say that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke was done running away from her.

Mentally grinning, I jumped back into the conversation, happy for the first time when my thoughts took me to my two best friends. Because I knew that they could never be with me, I would make sure they were happy with each other. No matter how hard my heart cried at the thought of finally losing them.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, I didn't think you could get drunk by drinking wine." Ino said, cheerfully letting a plant slam onto the table I was resting my head on.

I tried to make her head explode by my glare alone, but since it just made _my_ head throb, I decided to spike her coffee latter. Grumbling about annoying blonde friends, who were waaayyy to happy this morning, I clenched my cup closer and used what energy I had left to take a sip. All I got for my trouble was a bitter taste and some giggles from Ino.

"So?" Ino asked after she sat across from me. Her face was too excited and I feared I knew where this conversation was going.

"So what?" I replied, refusing to look at her in a vain attempt to hold back the inevitable.

Ino rolled her eyes. "You know so what. How did your dinner with Sasuke and Sakura go? Did you finally confess your love for them? Did they accept?" Ino leaned in closer. "Did you have sex?"

I almost chocked on my coffee. "Wh-what? No!" I sputtered while grabbing some napkins to try and clean up my mess. I glared at her innocent smile. "What on Earth would make you think that I would do any of those things?"

"Oh come on Naruto!" Ino complained, throwing herself back into her seat. "You've been in love with Sakura since we were kids and with Sasuke since high school. When are you going to make your move?"

"How about never?" I ignored her pout. "You and I both know that Sakura has never seen me that way. And, hello? This is Sasuke we're talking about. That bastard would never go for someone like me." Glaring down at my coffee, I mumbled "Stupid prick."

Ino's glare softened and she leaned over to grab my hand. "Naruto, honey, they've been your best friends for, like, ever. They have to like you on some level."

I snorted. "Geez, thanks Ino. That makes me feel so much better."

Ino's grip tightened. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Sighing, I smiled apologetically at her. "Yeah, it's just…I'm scared." My voice had become a whisper. "As kids, I was fine with Sakura rejecting me. I always thought that, someday, she'll come around. Then I had to put my feelings aside so I didn't lose her. Somewhere along the way, I started seeing Sasuke as something more than just my best friend/rival. And things got…confusing." I paused, my eyebrows knitting together. Through it all, Ino stayed silent. "I tried, I really did, to get over my feelings. First, for one of them. I thought, hey maybe if I could stop seeing Sasuke…_that_ way, I could, maybe get Sakura to like me and not feel guilty. Or maybe, if I could stopped loving Sakura, I could give Sasuke a chance, see how things would work out. But I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me choose just one. So I decided on neither." I let out a shaky breath. "And I'm fine with that. Truly, I am." I didn't know if I was trying to convince Ino or myself. Blinking back tears and trying to ignore the pang in my chest, I smiled up at Ino. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I have a feeling that Sasuke and Sakura will find happiness with each other. And that's the best thing I could hope for." Hearing the ringing of our telephone, I made to get up and answer it, but the slight tugging on my hand stopped me. I looked down at Ino to find a very serious expression on her face.

"You know Naruto." She began slowly. "Nothing says you have to choose just one."

I gave her a sad smile. "I've thought about that, several times actually. But I could never see it working." Pulling my hand away, I headed for the front desk, where our phone was located. "Like I said. They don't want me, not like that."

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

Ino's words bounced around in my head for the rest of the day.

It was true, I had thought of maybe suggesting we all try and be in a relationship together. It was also true when I told Ino that they didn't see me in that way. Sasuke had said it last night. Sakura and he had been too busy building their careers to think about relationships. Sure, they had one night stands (what college kid didn't), but nothing serious. I knew that if I had even hinted at some type of relationship, I'd be turned down before the idea could even fully sink in.

'_But Sasuke said last night that he was finally able to start looking for a serious relationship.'_ Some part of me that hadn't given up hope whispered. '_Why can't you suggest it now?'_

'_Shut up.' _I told myself. '_I don't want to get my hopes up only to have them mercilessly crushed. Besides, I haven't seen Sakura in a year and Sasuke in two. Last night was a onetime thing and I doubt I'll ever see them again.' _

Of course, fate liked to prove me wrong. The next time I heard the doorbell ring, I looked up to see bright pink hair and sparkling green eyes. "S-Sakura?" I choked out over my surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura waved at me. "I thought I would drop by and check up on Ino-pig. Plus, I wanted to see where you worked." Sakura titled her head in worry. "Why, did you not want me too?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I was just surprised to see you." I quickly explained. Sakura seemed to relax. "I-I'll just go get her."

"Thanks Naruto." Nodding, I almost ran to the greenhouse out back.

"Ino, someone is here to see you!" I shouted, trying to see her pale blonde hair through all the plants and flowers. "Ino? Did you hear me-Gah!" I shouted when a hand reached out and grabbed me.

"Naruto? What are you doing back here?" Ino asked, scowling at me.

"Guess who's here?" I smirked at her, just waiting to see the surprised look on her face.

"Sakura."

"Oh." I frowned at her. "You're a good guesser." Well, there went my fun.

Ino rolled her eyes. "I saw her pull up, idiot. Which is why I'm back here and you should be up there."

"Huh?"

Ino sighed. "Naruto, you've been moping around all day and-"

"I have not been moping." I pouted. Ino snorted and gave me a disbelieving look.

"Really, because it sure looked like it." Waving away my protest, she continued. "That's not what I'm getting at. You're obviously in love with them and you should say so, before they move on without you. Now's the perfect chance to confess your love."

I frowned at her. "You know, I'm beginning to regret telling you my secret."

"That hurt, Naruto. That hurt, right here." Ino said, patting her chest while a fake tear appeared at the corner of her eye. I stared at her to let her know I wasn't fooled. Dropping the act, Ino smirked at me. "You know I would've found out about it sooner or later. You didn't exactly keep it well hidden."

Scrunching my nose at her to let her know I was done with this conversation, I asked "Are you coming to say hi to Sakura or not?"

Humming, Ino seemed to think about it. "How about…not." At my glare, Ino smiled and pushed me back towards the shop. "Go, confess your love before it gets away from you."

I huffed out my annoyance. "Fine, I'll tell her you went to lunch with Shikamaru. But I'm not confessing my love, so you just get that thought out of your head. I already told you, it's hopeless." Ino just flapped her hand at me. Sighing again, I slowly walked back up to the shop, not at all happy about being alone with my pink haired crush.

I found Sakura smelling some roses. I smiled slightly at the picture she made, something I had only fantasized about before. Clearing my throat, I smiled sheepishly when Sakura turned towards me. "Uhmm…I can't seem to find Ino. I think she went to lunch with her husband."

"Oh." Sakura only looked slightly disappointed. "That's ok, I'm sure I'll catch up to her some other time." Sakura seemed to hesitate. "Actually, Naruto…I came by to tell you something."

Gulping, I could only say "Oh?"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, it's just…last night, after we dropped you off…I invited Sasuke back to my apartment."

"Oh?"

"He said yes." Sakura wasn't looking at me now.

"Oh?"

"We had sex."

I nodded like my heart wasn't ponding. I wanted this to happen, but I just didn't expect to feel so…lonely. "Oh?"

"Is that all you can say?" Sakura teased, but she still wasn't looking at me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. '_This is it. You wanted this to happen. This is a good thing.'_ I ignored that other part that said if this was such a good thing, then why did I feel like crying. Smiling, I walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug. "Sorry, I was just a bit shocked, was all." Sakura hesitated before wrapping her arms around me. Pulling back, I pulled her back into our staff room (why we had a staff room when only Ino and I worked there was a mystery to me but I wasn't complaining), I sat her at the only table in the room and went to make coffee. "So how was it? Was it just as good as his fan girls always fantasized about?"

Since Sakura use to be one of those fan girls (she may still like him, but she had out grown her idolizing stage), she knew exactly what I was talking about. Smirking, she replied "Actually, it was better. Let me tell you, that boy is experienced."

'_I bet he his.'_ Not daring to go where that thought was heading, I turned back to face her. "So, what now?"

Sakura gave me a confused glance. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you two going to see each other? You know, maybe start a relationship?" I questioned, not knowing if I wanted the answer to be yes or no.

Sakura seemed to think about it. "I don't know. We traded phone numbers and he promised to call to set up a date sometime this week, but…"

Grabbing the coffee, I sat down across from her. "But…what?" I prodded.

"But, it just felt like something was missing." She was looking at me now, but her face was unreadable.

I frowned. "Like what? You said the sex was fantastic."

Sakura sighed. "It was, it just feels like…I needed something else. We needed something else." Man, she was really staring hard at me now.

"Like…a vibrator?"

Sakura let out a surprised snort, but it sounded both frustrated and amused. "No, we used that. Believe me, we used that." I blushed at her wiggling eyebrows and Sakura smirked at my blush. "I…don't know. It was something, that I'm sure is staring me in the face, but we'll figure it out later." Looking at her phone, Sakura made a surprised noise. "Shoot, I have to go. I promised to call my boss." Sakura took a large gulp of her coffee before standing up. "That reminds me. I've been thinking of buying an apartment around here when I finish school."

"Really?" I asked, not sure about how I was supposed to feel about that.

Sakura nodded before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be sure to call you later about dinner or something, and you can tell me where the best place to buy is. It was fun hanging out last night, just like old times." Sakura gave me one last smile before she left.

Later, I replayed the conversation for Ino, explaining how I couldn't confess because I didn't want to ruin Sasuke's and Sakura's budding relationship. Ino stared at me for a solid minute before giving me a knock on the back of my head and mumbling "Idiot" as she left.

I stared at her retreating form, wondering what I did to deserve that. I was doing the right thing, holding back my feelings…right?

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going like that?" I could hear the disdain in Ino's voice. I frowned at her and looked down at my orange shirt and faded blue jeans.

"What's wrong with what I have on now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Ino's face scrunched up with disgust. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! Look at your shirt." I did just that, not seeing what the problem was. "First, the color."

"Hey, I like orange!" I clutched my shirt protectively.

"You're the only person who does." Ino said dryly, shaking her head at my apparent lack of fashion sense. "Second, it's the shirt you wore to work. It's dirty."

"It's not that bad!" I protested. Ok, so the shirt had a couple of dirt and grass stains. That's the price you pay when working at a flower shop.

Ino lifted one perfectly manicured eyebrow at me in disbelief but moved on to what other problems she had with my choice of clothing. "Then, there's your jeans. They're dirty too. And ripped. And old."

"This is my favorite pair of jeans, thank you very much. And I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing. I'm just going to grab some lunch." I explained.

"Yeah, you're grabbing lunch with Sakura. And Sasuke, might, and I'm taking that as he will, show up." Ino said, her face clearly saying she couldn't believe how I didn't see this as a problem.

I gave Ino a stern look. "Look, I'm just grabbing some lunch with _friends_. Plus, I don't have time to go home to change. And, don't you think it might be a tad ridicules to change clothes, eat, then change back?" I gave Ino a smug look. '_So, ha! Take that!'_ I silently added.

But Ino wasn't ready to declare defeat. "You and I both know that this is much more than just lunch with friends. Since you blew it last time," And judging by the glare Ino was giving me, she wasn't going to let that go for a very long time, "this is your second chance. As soon as Sasuke gets there, declare your love, eat your lunch, then go home and have hot threesome sex." Ino sighed dreamily, and I could see her imagining it.

"Ino!" I yelled, blushing. "Get your head out of the gutter! Nothing like that is going to happen, so forget it. Plus, I didn't blow anything. There's nothing to blow."

Ino stuck her tongue at me. "Blah, your no fun. And just you wait, one of these days, you're going to be groveling on your knees, thanking me for being such an awesome friend."

I snorted. "Yeah, when pigs jump from rooftops, shouting 'Look at me! I can fly!" I left to the sound of Ino's laughter.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

Looking around the crowded café, I almost didn't notice Sakura waving at me. Grinning like an idiot, which I was for being so happy to have someone _waving_ at me, I made my way to her. I mentally flinched when I noticed what she was wearing. Sakura had on a nice white ruffle shirt and a short black skirt. '_Cute~!'_ My mind cooed. I was mentally slapping that part of my mind and the rest of me for not taking Ino's advice and changing my clothes. I'm sure I looked like a slob in her eyes.

"Hey Sakura!" I beamed at her and tried to ignore the flutters in my stomach when Sakura pulled me into a hug. "Careful, you might get dirty." Laughing, Sakura pulled away and looked me over.

"Did you just come from work?" Blushing, I nodded. "I'm sorry if I pulled you away from something. You didn't have to come to lunch."

Smiling, I sat down. "Nah, nothing important. Anyways, I'm always happy to spend time with a friend. _Especially_ if it pulled me away from work." I winked at her. Smiling, Sakura sat down also.

We chatted while ordering our lunch; Sakura asked me about work and Ino, and I asked about her and Sasuke. I was pleased that they seemed to be doing well, they've gone on two dates already, though Sakura kept saying that they were missing something. Why she would tell me this, I have no idea. I also told her where the best places to get an apartment. Before our orders came, Sasuke and another girl arrived, Sasuke looking as fine as ever in his black suit pants and silk shirt. Sasuke gave Sakura a kiss and said "Dobe" as a greeting before he left for some place quieter so he could take a call.

Rolling my eyes at the teme's retreating back, I turned towards the girl, who Sasuke had only introduced as his secretary. "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And that's Sakura Haruno. The bastard didn't introduce us properly." I smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga. I've already met Sakura. She came to see Sasuke at his work." Something passed over her face as she said that, but it was too quick for me to see what it was.

I smirked at Sakura, who had the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh, really? I bet they had a good…_chat_."

Sakura glared at me. "Oh, it was a good, loonngg chat. And it left me extremely satisfied."

I scrunched my face at her. "Ew, I didn't need to know that." Sakura smirked at me and I turned towards Hinata. "So, what's it like having the bastard as a boss?"

"Uhmm…Mr. Uchiha is a tough but fair boss." Hinata began, but I cut her off with a wave of my hand and an eye roll.

"Hinata, I've been friends long enough with Sasuke to know bullshit when I hear it. Come on, I promise I won't tell the bastard that you said anything." I gave her my puppy dog eyes, which got her to smile at me.

"He's very…strict." Was all she said, her eyes darting over to Sakura. I wanted to tell Hinata that Sakura wouldn't tell Sasuke anything either, but I wasn't so sure she wouldn't. They were dating now. Does that change things? If Sakura hadn't been dating Sasuke, she would have been telling Hinata the same thing I was. We used to love teasing Sasuke about what a hard ass he could be sometimes. But Sakura had this look in her eyes, a slight protectiveness, so maybe some things did change.

"So, why are you here, Hinata? I thought Sasuke was just coming to eat lunch with his _girlfriend_ and _best friend_." Sakura asked, a weird tone in her voice, especially when she said girlfriend and best friend. I looked between the two, slightly confused at the way Hinata stiffened and her fist clenched. But her smile never left her face, even as her eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke has a big project deadline coming up and he _needs _me to be wherever he goes, as I _am_ his secretary." Hinata said. It was Sakura's turn to stiffen, her smile seemed a bit forced and her eyes had hardened.

"Well, I think he could afford to spend an hour without you around." Sakura said, and even I could tell her voice wasn't friendly.

"Oh, I assure you. He can't." So saying, Hinata plopped down in the seat next to me and turned her back on Sakura, a clear sign that she was done with the conversation. I would have found it funny, if it was anyone but Sakura and if I wasn't so confused about what was going on. "So, Naruto, how long have you know Sasuke?"

"Uhmm, his dad and my dad are best friends, so since before we were born." I replied nervously, my gaze darting between interested pale eyes and angry green ones. "We did everything together, from little league and preschool, to going to the same college."

"So, you two are…close." Hinata asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a look of worry pass over Sakura's face.

"Yeah?" My confusion made it sound more like a question instead of an answer.

Hinata smiled. "There's no need to be so nervous, Naruto. I'm only trying to get to know you better."

I immediately felt guilty. Sure, Sakura seemed to have a problem with her, but Hinata had never done anything to me personally and here I was, treating her like she was a bomb about to go off. "Sorry." I smiled brightly at her. "So, how long have you worked for Sasuke?"

"Since he started working there." She replied, scouting closer to me. "I was so nervous, my first job and it was working for the boss's son."

"Yeah, the Uchihas can be pretty unnerving. Try eating dinner with all four of them." I sympathized with her. Our order came as I finished that statement and my beloved ramen was set in front of me. Grinning widely, I quickly devoured the salty noodles, only slightly sorry for behaving so rudely in front of a stranger. But when it came to ramen, anything else can be damned. Luckily for me, Hinata didn't seem to be too disgusted.

"I see you like ramen." Hinata observed in amusement.

"Like? Like! Ha, no other can compare to my sweet ramen." Hinata laughed.

"You know, there's this great place that only serves ramen." Hinata began.

"Ichiraku's? I know! Isn't that place fantastic?" I exclaimed. Hinata's smile widened.

"Well, I have an all-you-can-eat-ramen ticket, but since I don't eat ramen that much, I'm afraid it's going to go to waste." She asked.

"Are you saying you have an all-you-can-eat-ramen ticket to my favorite ramen place? And are you implying that I can have that ticket?" I said.

Hinata smirked. "Yes, to both."

I stared at her, refusing to believe it. "Really?" At her nod, I smiled so hard it hurt and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Laughing, Hinata pulled away. "No problem." Through it all, Sakura had been silent, but her frown had become deeper the longer our conversation went on. Hinata and I talked excitedly for a couple more minutes till Sasuke came back, done with his phone call. Then Hinata remained as quiet as when she had first been introduced.

Sasuke ordered food for Hinata and himself, making it to-go. "Sorry I spent most of our time on the phone, but it was really important." Sasuke apologized, kissing Sakura on her forehead. I saw Hinata's fist clench again and thought back to the conversation Sakura and Hinata had. Why does Sakura seem so bothered by Hinata? Could it be Sakura's a bit jealous of Hinata? But why? Any fool could see that Sasuke is totally into Sakura; I've never seen him touch someone so much. Besides, Sakura doesn't get jealous, at least I've never seen her do so. Who knows, a year could change someone. Deciding, I'll ask her later, I started to tease Sasuke about being a workaholic.

The rest of lunch went well, for the short amount of time Sasuke was allowed away from the office. When his food came, he got up to leave, but not before bending down to kiss Sakura. Quit passionly, I might add.

Not knowing if I should feel awkward or slightly aroused, I was saved by Hinata who wrote something down on a napkin and handed it to me. "Here's my number. Call me whenever you want to go eat ramen."

"Girl, I always want to eat ramen." Deciding it was only polite to return the favor, I too wrote my number on a napkin and handed it to her. Smiling down at me, Hinata finger waved good-bye to me and went to wait for Sasuke out in the car.

I waved back at her and turned, to find both Sasuke and Sakura staring at me. "What?"

"What was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing.

I immediately got defensive. "What? Hinata gave me her number and I gave her mine."

"Why?" The sound was almost a growl.

Not liking the way they were looking at me, like I had betrayed them somehow, I narrowed my own eyes. "Why do you want to know? Actually, why is it any of your business?"

We continued glaring at each other before Sakura got in between us, pushing Sasuke away and giving me her best mother look, the one that always made you feel like you've done something bad. "Boys, there's no use fighting over something so trivial. Your right, Naruto, it's none of our business who you hang out with. But as your friends, we can worry for you."

I blinked at her. "Why would you be worried about me?"

"Hinata is not the best person to form a…friendship with." Sakura said, hesitantly. "We're just looking out for you."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I frowned at them. Hinata had seem like such a nice girl and she seemed to like ramen. No one who likes ramen can be so bad. "But if she was such a bad person, Sasuke wouldn't have kept her as his secretary." I reasoned.

The two exchanged a look. "Well, yeah, I guess so." Sakura said.

Smiling at them, I grabbed my leftovers and stood up. "I appreciate your guys' worry, but I think it would only be fair if I decided how good a person Hinata is for myself." Both clearly didn't look happy about that, but I ignored it. My life couldn't continue to spin around just them anymore. I had to start expanding my horizons.

Even so, I still agreed to go out with them to dinner next Saturday. And I had a feeling Hinata would not be invited.

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around in wonderment. It was official, I was in heaven. And it was all thanks to the dark haired, pale eye girl smirking at me in amusement. But I was too enchanted by the smell of ramen to care. "Hinata, I could never thank you enough. This is so awesome!"

"I've never seen someone so excited to eat ramen." Hinata said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly a normal person." I replied, already eyeing the ramen.

Hinata had called me yesterday, saying she was free today if I wanted to take her up on the all-you-can-eat-ramen offer. To that, I replied "Hell yeah!" So here I was, ready to stuff myself till Hinata had to roll me all out here.

Ino, surprisingly, didn't like the idea of me spending time with Hinata either. I think Sakura and she have been talking, and whatever Sakura's been telling her, Ino didn't like it. But it wasn't up to any of them to decide who I could or could not hang out with, and them not wanting me to hang out with Hinata was actually making me want to hang out with her (and I didn't care how childish that sounded).

As we ate, we talked and I got to know more about Hinata Hyuga, she seemed like a sweet girl although a bit snarky. The only thing that bothered me, is that she would randomly bring up Sakura and Sasuke, and her tone was not kind when doing so. I tried to bite my tongue, because whatever happened between the three of them was something I wanted to stay out of, but I did remind her that they were my friends. After the third time, she seemed to get the hint and stopped bringing them up (mostly).

After her second bowl and my twelfth, we decided to call it quits. "Thanks again for this, Hinata." I said, grinning. It wasn't the most ramen I've eaten in one sitting, but only having to pay for one bowl sure made it the best.

"Again, it was nothing." Hinata said. "Anything for someone as cute as you." Hinata winked at me and I suddenly felt awkward. Sure, I was ok with hanging out with her, and I know I keep telling Ino I need to get over Sasuke and Sakura, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to move on.

Seeing my hesitation, Hinata's smile faded a bit. "Oh, d-do you already have a girlfriend?"

"N-no, it's just…I…I've been in love with someone for a while now, but they're in love with someone else. And I'm just having trouble moving past that." I stumbled out, refusing to meet her eyes.

Hinata didn't say anything for a while, then she gripped my arm. "It's Sakura isn't it?"

"Yes…and no." I said. "It's also Sasuke." Her grip tightened, but I didn't look up to see if she was disgusted or not. But when she didn't pull away, I figured she was ok with it.

"So, you like Sakura…and Sasuke." She asked.

"Yep."

"And they're in a relationship." She continued.

"Yep."

Again, Hinata was silent. Then she pulled me down and into a kiss. And before I could even register what was happening, Hinata was pulling away. "You can decide for yourself what's better. I hope you come to the right conclusion. If you do, you have my number." With that, she walked out the store.

I just stood there, staring at the empty space she had occupied. '_What was that?!_' I questioned, internally freaking out. _'Hinata kissed me!'_ I tried to process what had happened. Hinata had invited me to lunch, apparently hoping I'd ask her out on a date. Hinata found out I liked both Sasuke and Sakura. Then she kissed me. And told me that she was better than both of them. Now, she wants me to date her. Ok, is that everything? Good, now continue freaking out.

'_Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What do I do? What do I do?'_ I felt at a loss; I couldn't go to Ino, Sakura, or Sasuke since they were biased against Hinata. I had to figure this out for myself, and I already knew I was incompetent when it came to love and dating. So, there was only one thing I could think to do.

"Waiter, I need more ramen."

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

_"Naay~" I moaned as teeth sunk into my neck. I couldn't move, as arms were wrapped around my waist, holding my hands to my side. I was sitting on the lap of whoever was holding me down and I could tell it was defiantly a male, if the erection pressing into my bottom was anything to go by. _

_ "Naruto." He whispered, smirking into my neck. "My Naruto."_

_ "S-S-Sasuke?" I stuttered out. Oh, no one had ever aroused me as much as he was doing now. I moaned when he started grinding against me. I didn't think my skin could get any hotter._

_ Then another body straddled me. I gasped and they took advantage, attacking my defenseless mouth. Their tongue dominated and conquered mine. Pulling back, they smirked against my lips. _

_ "Naruto." They whispered and my breath caught in my throat. "Our Naruto."_

_ "Sakura, wha-"Sakura cut me off, kissing me breathless again. _

_ "Shhh, Naruto, don't think. Just feel." Sakura whispered. She started grinding down on me, matching Sasuke's pace and unbuttoning my shirt. _

_ "Wa-wait. Stop." This wasn't right. Sakura was in a relationship with Sasuke. I shouldn't be doing this. This wasn't right._

_ "Who cares?" Sasuke asked, moving his hand in between Sakura and me to reach my zipper. He slowly started to unzip me. _

_ "As long as we care for you and you care for us, what else matters?" Sakura continued. _

_ "No, no, no. You don't want me. You don't want me." I could feel tears starting to build up. _

_ Sakura pulled back, confusion etched onto her face. Sasuke pulled back too and all motion stopped. "What makes you say that?"_

_ "We have never said anything of the sort." Sakura said. _

_ "No! You've never wanted me!" I started thrashing. "You've never wanted me."_

_ You've never wanted me. _

_~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~_

"You've never wanted me!" That's what I woke up shouting, tears starting to spill from my eyes. My chest hurt so bad I was afraid I was having a heart attack. It was tough going back to sleep after that, in fact I don't think I did. And it might have been the sleep deprivation, because I didn't really see her that way, but I decided to call Hinata tomorrow and ask her out.

Because I defiantly needed something to keep my heart from breaking completely. 

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure that this is what you want."

I sighed as Ino, once again, asked that question. "How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, I want to date her. Now can we please get back to work?" I turned back to the paperwork I had been working on.

But the same thing had been going through my mind all day. Even though I had been determined to ask Hinata out last night, my nerve almost failed me this morning. And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that my friends didn't seem to like her. It was the kiss.

The kiss Hinata and I shared was just…boring. True, I had been surprised and didn't really kiss her back, but still, I felt no spark. Hell, my dream kiss with Sakura had been more arousing than the real one I got from Hinata. And if that wasn't a sign that maybe I shouldn't do this, I didn't know what was.

But when I got a text from Sakura, saying Sasuke and her had been talking and were thinking about buying an apartment or house together, I was hit with the feeling of such sadness and loneliness that I felt like curling into a ball and crying. I was trying to be happy for the both of them, but it was like there was a knife in my chest and with every kiss or soft touch or laughter they shared, it dove the knife deeper and deeper. I had to do something or I was going to snap.

'_I'm sure that it was just because I had been taken by surprise.' _I tried to reassure myself. '_The next time we kiss, it will be fantastic and I'll be blown away. And all thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura will go away.'_

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

It didn't.

I met Hinata after work that day at a café, a quiet place where we could talk, then I took her to the park that was across the street. I thought it was a perfectly nice date, full of sweets and coffee and a walk under the stars.

We talked some more, mostly about Hinata's day at work. Actually, that's all we talked about. She told me about all the meetings she had to set up, how hard Sasuke was working her, and that Sakura was disrupting their schedule.

"Well, they did just start dating, they're probably in the honeymoon stage." I tried to defend my friends, but Hinata almost bit my head off, saying that was no excuse for barging into work and demanding Sasuke's attention. "Yeah, I guess you're right." was all I could say to pacify her. I ate my pie in silence, not daring to interrupt her again.

The walk went a bit better. We laughed like any other couple, pointing out any star constellations we could remember and making up others. I took her to some swings in the playground and was able to convince her to swing with me. She looked happy, and the setting was right, so I leaned over and kissed her.

Nothing. I felt nothing. No spark, no tingles, nothing. I was disappointed, but I didn't let Hinata know that. Instead, we kept kissing to I pulled away for some air.

"Wow." Hinata breathed out, sounding quit pleased with herself.

"Yeah." I said, forcing on a smile. '_Damn it, I should have felt something. Why didn't I feel something?' _

"So I guess this means the date went well?" I nodded, to busy contemplating why I felt nothing to really pay attention to what she was saying. "So…does this mean we're dating?" I heard that though.

I blinked at her, thinking it through. Sure, I didn't feel anything, but…maybe it takes time. Pleased that I was able to talk myself into it. I smiled at her and stood up, holding my hand out. "Hinata Hyuga, it would be my great honor if you would be my girlfriend."

Hinata smirked at me. "I accept." And she took my hand.

"Though next time, I expect a bit of a fancier restaurant."

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"Naruto, honey, you look like shit." Ino said when I walked into work, about two weeks after I took Hinata out on our first date.

"Thanks, Ino." I grumbled, but truthfully, I felt like shit.

"No, Naruto, I'm serious. Is something wrong?" Ino asked, worry coating each words.

I did my best to smile at her, but I knew she wasn't fooled. "Yeah, I'm fine. If you need me, I'll be in my office, finishing up that paperwork." I quickly walked past her, but I could feel her eyes boring into my back. It was only after shutting the door to my office that I was able to let out the breath I had been holding and I slumped into my chair.

I wasn't alright. During the day, I was worrying about why I couldn't seem to enjoy any Hinata's touches. Hinata seems to like me touching her, so the only conclusion I could think of is that it's my fault. So I stressed constantly, both about finding a way to fix what was wrong with me and making sure that Hinata never figured out that I wasn't as into our make out sessions as I pretended. Then, there were the wet dreams of Sasuke and Sakura that plagued me at night, so I couldn't get any sleep. I tried ignoring them, which defiantly didn't work. Then I tried changing them to be about Hinata, but my brain refused. So it was either stay up until I passed out from exhaustion or go to sleep knowing I would wake up crying.

"This is so goddamned frustrating." I growled out, rubbing my hands over my face. It's gotten so bad that I've taken to avoiding Sakura and Sasuke. Which bothered me the most, since it was only a couple months ago that I got them back. "I need help." I whimpered.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

"Naruto?" Something was poking me. Grumbling, I tried swatting it away. "Naruto." Why wasn't it going away? I buried my head deeper in my arms. "Naruto!" The thing jerked my head up.

Surprised, I jerked back, blinking away my sleepiness. "Huh? What?" I looked at Ino in confusion. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Indeed you did, dobe." Drawled a voice from my doorway. I looked around Ino to see Sakura and Sasuke. Man, I must have really been out of it if I didn't notice them standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Ino called us." Sakura answered, a frown on her face.

I looked at Ino. "What? Why?"

Ino glared at me. "Because I'm worried about you, Naruto. This is the third time I've caught you sleeping in two days. There are dark circles underneath your eyes, and look!" Ino pointed at the edge of my desk, where a full cup of ramen sat. "You didn't finish your ramen. You _always_ finish your ramen."

"I'm just not hungry." I explained, shrugging, as I set my head back on top of my desk. '_So tired.'_ I thought.

Ino turned towards Sakura and pointed back at me. "See, see what I'm saying? He doesn't even care that he didn't finish eating ramen. And that was his first cup!"

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged worried glances. "Naruto," Sakura began, "are you alright? Is something bothering you?"

_Why do you care?_ It was at the tip of my tongue, but I held it in. I knew it was wrong. They cared because they were my friends. It was I who wasn't being a very good friend. Guilt started bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I tried reassuringly at them. "Yeah, I've just not been sleeping well at home. Guess it's time for me to get a new mattress." I said, trying to pass it off as a joke.

Of course, they weren't fooled. "Naruto," '_Uh oh. Sasuke said my real name.'_ I thought a bit hysterically. "Stop pretending to be an idiot. Is the reason you've not been sleeping well the same reason you've been ignoring us?" Sasuke asked, giving me his full Uchiha attention. Bad things happen when Sasuke gives you his full Uchiha attention.

"He's been avoiding you?" I heard Ino ask.

"You didn't know?" Sakura replied.

"I haven't been avoiding you." I said, trying to glare at them and failing miserably.

Sasuke snorted. "Are you kidding me? You've canceled three dinner dates, haven't replied to any of our messages, and I _know_ you've hung up on me."

"I've been busy!" I tried to defend myself.

"Doing what?" Sasuke challenged. I had no answer to that, or, to be more precise, I had no answer that I was willing to share.

Silence fell in my tiny office. I glared down at my desk as everyone stared at me. What was I supposed to say? Nothing they wanted to hear, I was sure. Finally, Sakura sighed. "Naruto, we're your friends. We're just worried about you, is all." She said gently.

I sighed too. "I know, and I appreciate it, I really do. I'm just…going through something right now. I promise, I am all right though. And I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you." I said, giving my first real smile in days. They must have sensed that that was all they were going to get from me. The girls nodded and Sasuke stopped glaring at me, but I caught the look that all three shared. I wasn't off the hook just yet.

"Anyways, Sasuke and I wanted to tell you the good news. We decided to buy a house!" Sakura squealed.

"Really?" Ino and I said.

"Yep! And, we're throwing a house warming party in a couple of weeks, as soon as all the paperwork is signed and we're moved in. You're all invited." Sakura glared at me. "And you're coming, whether you want to or not, Naruto. Even if I have to drag you there myself."

I held up my hands in surrender. "I'll be there. I'll be there."

"Good." Her glare softened. Smiling softly, Sakura walked up to me and kissed me on the head. "Take care of yourself, Naruto." She whispered.

"Yeah, I miss having someone around to tease." Sasuke said gruffly, but I knew that was just his way of telling me to get better. I smiled at them and thanked them for their concern again. Then they left.

"Do you still think that they don't care for you?" Ino asked, shutting my door behind her.

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Naruto, you mess with that tie again, and I'm going to beat you with it." Sakura warned.

"But Sakura! It bothers me!" I whined, tugging on it again. Sakura sighed in frustration and Ino laughed.

We were at Sasuke's and Sakura's house warming party. Surprisingly, their house was only a few minutes away from mine. My heart fluttered at the thought. '_Stop, you're over them.'_ I had to remind myself. '_I'm with Hinata now.'_

Their house was nice, slightly large for just two people, but still cozy. "Why did they need such a big bed?" I asked Ino, as we walked around. "It looks like it can fit three people."

Ino had laughed, but I caught her look of disappointment and frustration. Before I could question her, my attention was diverted to Hinata, who had tugged on my sleeve to point out some furniture that she thought was cute. She had been uncharastically friendly, even with Sakura, complimenting them on everything.

Later, when they weren't so busy greeting all their guest, we meet up with Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had on a tight, form fitting, short black dress. She look gorgeous, with her hair done up in a messy bun and her eyes shining in excitement. Sasuke looked tall, dark, and handsome in his black fitted jeans and dark purple silk shirt. His pale skin seemed to glow, and his smirk was a lot softer than usual. Both looked truly happy and breathtaking.

"Your food is divine, Sakura. Did you make it yourself?" Hinata asked, snatching another appetizer that floated past her. Sasuke had hired a couple of servers to walk food and drinks around, and there was even a violin trio playing in the living room. It was all very fancy and sophisticated.

"No, Sasuke ordered the best catering we could get for a small party. They are delicious, aren't they?" Sakura said, seemingly not bothered by Hinata's odd mood. But I caught the few times Ino and her would go off by themselves and the glances thrown Hinata's way.

I've also caught them glancing my way. I suspected Ino had been told to keep an eye on me at work and to report to them about how I was doing. So I made an attempt to stay awake at work, but it was hard, as I still refused to let myself fully sleep at night. I've caught myself dozing off in random places, and, after almost running into another car, I've taken to walking to work. Ino has also been trying to get me to talk, though she's never said anything out right. It was always "How are you doing, Naruto?" and "Have you've been sleeping better?" I would nod and make my escape to my office, silently grateful of all the paperwork I've put off over the years. I don't think I've ever worked so diligently on filling out forms before.

Sasuke and Sakura obviously knew something was still wrong with me, if the slight frowns they wore when they first greeted me were anything to go by. They too, tried to get me to talk, in a roundabout way. "I see you've still haven't changed your mattress yet." were the first words Sasuke said to me. I only nodded, but with Hinata right by my side, I didn't dare say anything else.

What was weird was that the only one to not comment on my appearance and lack of enthusiasm lately was Hinata. She never asked me if I was ok or what was wrong. _'She probably doesn't know how to bring it up.'_ I reasoned, but deep down I knew that wasn't it. Before I could argue with myself further, Sasuke tapped his wine glass to gain everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make." He began, his deep voice echoing through the room. "But first, I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It means a great deal to Sakura and I to have all our closest friends surrounding us in celebration." Sasuke held up his wine glass, smirking at everyone in the room. Though his smirk turned into a smile when it landed on Sakura. And oddly, me. "Not only are we celebrating our new home and, hopefully, new life, but today, my father officially stepped down as CEO of Uchiha Cooperation and has handed the position over to me." The room was filled with clapping and a few cheers. My "Way to go, bastard!" was barely heard, but I knew it got to him by the amused glare he sent me.

Sasuke went on, but I became distracted as Hinata stiffened besides me before running to the back of the house. Confused, I followed. I found her in the bedroom, where everyone had put their coats. She was yanking hers on, muttering something under her breath.

"Hinata, baby, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching a hand out to her.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, slapping my hand away. I stared at her, shocked. Hinata rolled her eyes and sneered at me. "Oh, don't give me that dumb look. It makes you look stupider than you already do."

"Hinata, what's wrong? You're obviously angry." I said gently, trying to not take anything she said to heart. '_She's just saying stuff out of anger.'_

Hinata laughed. "Angry? Angry! Your damn right I'm angry." She turned full force to face me, a disgusted look on her face. "Two months! Two months I wasted dating your stupid, ugly ass. Do you know how much bile I had to hold back after each time I kissed you? A whole fucking lot! Fuck, I hated the mere sight of you! But I did it for Sasuke, for our love. And now I find that all my efforts are wasted! Angry doesn't even begin to cover it. I'm beyond angry, I'm pissed!"

"I…don't understand." I said, trying to process her words. She loved…Sasuke? "You only pretended to like me?"

"Of course I did?" She sneered. "Who would ever like someone as disgusting as you? I mean, come one, you love _both_ of your best friends for fucks sake. Do you know how messed up that is? And you can't even get a simple kiss right. But I pushed my disgust away by thinking of how proud of me Sasuke would be. Two whole months of my life, wasted!"

"What does dating me have to do with Sasuke?" I asked, slightly confused and starting to get pissed. I wasn't disgusting…was I?

"You really can't be that stupid, can you?" Hinata asked, only to wave her hand to stop my protest. "Of course you are. That's one thing I've figured out during this month, you're the stupidest person alive. So I'll explain it to you slowly so you might understand."

Hinata started pacing. "I've been in love with Sasuke from the moment I laid eyes on him. I knew we were meant to be together. It was also obvious that Sasuke felt the same way about me, but he was too busy trying to get promoted to fully give our love some attention. I let him, knowing that once he reached the top, there would be nothing standing between us. Then that-that-that _skank_," Hinata spat out, "Sakura seduces _my_ Sasuke the week it's announced that Sasuke's taking over. I immediately knew what she was, a gold digger, trying to steal my Sasuke's well-earned cash. But for _some_ reason, Sasuke was blinded to her ways. She must be real good in bed for her to pull a fast one over my darling." Hinata's fist clenched. Taking a few deep breaths, she seemed to calm down enough to continue.

"He just wouldn't listen to what I was trying to tell him, so I knew what I had to do. I had to get Sasuke distracted enough so his father would reconsider making him the new CEO. Once that whore heard that Sasuke wasn't getting the promotion, she would be out of his life faster than Sasuke could blink. Then he'd realize his mistake and go back to loving _me_! It was a brilliant plan, the only problem was how could I distract him? But as fate would have it, I was introduced to you." She pointed at me, a cruel smirk o her face.

"Once I figured out how close the two of you were, I knew all I needed to do was seduce you. Once I did, Sasuke would become so jealous that the person who was supposed to be his best friend was dating his true love that he would make a few mistakes, enough to cost him the job. And it worked, too! I could see that Sasuke had been distracted these last few weeks and I even heard him mutter something about you, I don't know, I didn't really care enough to pay attention. I was so sure that my plan had worked that I could stand being in this ugly ass house and complementing that witch on her stupid furniture, just waiting till Sasuke made the announcement that he didn't get promoted. I couldn't wait to see the look on that whore's face when she found out she wouldn't be getting any money. Oh, it was going to make my night. But something must have gone wrong! That stupid slut, must have spread her legs for Sasuke to keep his job." Hinata kept mumbling but I tuned it out.

My mouth was opened and my eyes were wide. This news, that Hinata seriously thought Sasuke was in love with her, her plan to ruin Sasuke's life, her implying that Sakura was a gold digger, it was all too much for me to handle. What I could handle though, was defending my friends. "Don't you dare call Sakura a slut! Sakura is a fantastic women, much more than you and you're the idiot if you can't see that they truly love each other." I said, my voice hard.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at me. "Sasuke is in love with me! That bitch is just a good lay, something he'll get tired of in a couple of months."

"No, you're the bitch! Sasuke loves Sakura and Sakura loves Sasuke. Even if Sasuke hadn't gotten that promotion, they would still be together. And where would you be? You'd still be the lonely secretary with crazy delusions, who cost someone she claims to love to lose his dream job."

I didn't see the hit coming. I rubbed my cheek as Hinata fumed in front of me. "How dare you! Sasuke is mine! Mine, mine, mine!" Suddenly, she smirked. "And I don't know why you're defending Sakura. She doesn't like you anyways."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Bullshit." I spat out.

"Oh please, if she cares for you then why do I always hear them complaining about you?" Hinata said.

"You're lying. Why would I believe a word you say?"

"Because it's the truth. Why just last week, I was going to give Sasuke some papers when I heard Sakura and that blonde girl…what's her name? Indy, Irene…" Hinata snapped her fingers in concentration.

"Ino?" I breathed out.

"I don't know. It was the one who's wearing that flower dress tonight." Hinata said, dismissing it. "Anyway, they were discussing that you weren't sleeping and what a bother you've become at work."

"Ino and Sakura would never say that!" I denied, but there was slight doubt in my mind. I _had_ become bothersome at work, refusing to talk to Ino and hiding out in my office.

"Oh really? Why would I lie to you?" Hinata walked up closer to me and whispered in my ear. "And then I heard the blonde confess that you liked Sakura. Sakura and she had a good, long laugh over that one. Let me tell you, Sakura was _disgusted_ by the thought of you. Said that you were a pathetic thing to see in high school, fawning over her and following her around like a lost puppy."

"She didn't say that." I whimpered. But the doubt was growing. I had never told Hinata that I was in love with Sakura in high school. Only Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke knew that.

"But she did." Hinata purred into my ear, venom dripping from every word. "I couldn't hear anymore because Sasuke had arrived. But after handing him the reports and waiting for him to shut the door, I was back to eavesdropping. I heard Sasuke ask what they were talking about and when they replied 'Naruto', he scoffed. 'That idiot,' he had growled, 'has always been a thorn in my side. I thought I was rid of him when I graduated college, but here he is, begging to be let back into my life.' Oh, Naruto, you don't know how hard they laughed and so cruelly."

I pulled back from her. "They didn't say that. They didn't."

Hinata shrugged, but her eyes were sparkling. "Believe what you want, but I have no reason to lie to you." She patted me on the shoulder. "I do feel sorry for you though. No one wants you in their life. I'm done with you, Sasuke's done with you, and Sakura's _been_ done with you. Hell even that blonde, Ino, is done with you. You have no one. What a sad, lonely, _pathetic_, life you lead."

"T-t-that's not true." I stuttered out, tears building behind my eyes.

Hinata smirked at me. "Oh, Naruto, baby, it is." Leaning in to whisper in my ear again, Hinata hissed. "How does it feel to know that no one wants you?" With those parting words, Hinata left.

I stood there, trying not to cry. But Hinata's words were replaying over and over in my mind. _No one wants you._

"T-t-that's n-n-not t-true." I said aloud, trying to combat those hateful words. But it was everything I was afraid they would think of me.

_No one wants you._

"N-not true!"

_Why would I lie? No one wants you._

Not able to hold back the tears, I grabbed my coat and ran from the house, ignoring calls of my name. Since Hinata had drove me, I had to walk home. And of course it was raining. '_At least it hides my tears.'_

_No one wants you. Why would I lie? No one wants you. Pathetic, love sick dog. No one wants you. Disgusting. No one wants you. Thorn in his side. No one wants you in their life._

_They never wanted me that way._

I went home to my empty house so my heart could shatter in peace.

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed as my phone finished ringing for the tenth time today. Ino clearly wasn't getting the hint that I just wanted to be left alone. Though, I guess she had reason to worry since I haven't shown up for work in about a week.

I just didn't have the energy to get up out of bed, except for the few times I tried to eat something and to use the bathroom. Hinata's words, my own fears, and my broken heart kept me rooted to my spot under the covers. To add to that, I still couldn't sleep, since the dreams I've been having have now turned to nightmares, one where Sasuke and Sakura would push me away, calling me disgusting and laughing about how much they hated me. So I was forced to spend countless hours with my own cruel thoughts without the sweet release of sleep.

**Ring~ Ring~ Ring~**

_'That's Ino again.'_ I thought. _'Don't know why she's calling. Not like she likes me anyways.'_ I thought sourly, Hinata's taunting words floating through my head. Suddenly angry, I ripped the cord out of the wall and threw the phone against the wall, where it shattered.

Satisfied, I curled back up under my blanket. '_I just wished the world would forget all about me so I could be alone.' _My eyelids started to drop, and a yawn forced its way out. My last thought, before exhaustion took me, was '_I wished Sasuke and Sakura could have been happy with me.'_

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

_ "Naruto!" I heard an angry voice say. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. So I tried speaking instead, but my throat was too dry and wouldn't work properly. They must have seen my mouth opening and closing though because they continued shouting at me. "Do you know how worried we've been? We tried reaching you and you wouldn't answer. Guess we know why, huh? You broke your phone!" The person screeched. I tried answering her, but I still couldn't speak. "Naruto! Wake up!" _

_ The person went to pull my covers down, but stopped. I felt a hand touch my forehead and the voice was back, but yelling at someone else. "Sasuke! Something's wrong!" _

_ I heard someone running up my stairs and my heart started pounding. Sasuke! "What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked from the doorway, quickly making his way over to where the voice, Sakura, and I were. _

_ "I don't know. Feel his forehead." I felt another cool hand touch me and I whimpered. It felt so good. "Here that? And look at his face. He's sweating." I could sense that Sakura was moving away and I started to panic. No, please don't leave me! "I'm going to get some wet towels. Keep an eye on him." I heard Sakura walk downstairs. _

_ Sasuke was moving away too. "S-S-Sasuke!" I croaked pitifully. Don't leave me._

_ Sasuke was back my side in a second. "Shhh, Naruto. Shhh." I calmed slightly, but it would have been better if I could have kept Sakura with me too. "What's wrong, Naruto?"_

_ My mouth opened and closed again, but still nothing came out. "Sakura!" He called down. "Bring something to drink too." _

_ Soon, Sakura came back, with towels and a drink. My eyes still refused to open and all I could do was open and close my mouth. "Shh, Naruto." Sakura said softly. "Try to drink this." Someone lifted my head up enough so Sakura could hold the cold glass against my lips. I drank deeply, grateful for the soothing sensation on my dry throat. _

_ When they were sure that I had drunk enough, Sakura pulled back and put a wet rag on my forehead. "What's wrong, Naruto?" She asked, and I could hear tears in her voice. "Please tell us."_

_ "Don't…go." I said, but it still hurt to talk and I had to stop in between words. I was able to flutter my eyes open enough to catch a glimpse of their confused faces though before they closed again. "Please…don't…go."_

_ "We're not going anywhere." Sasuke said, confidently. Sakura agreed._

_ I shook my head weakly. "Please." I whispered, tears starting to fall. "Please." They didn't understand. This was just a dream and as soon I woke up, they'd be gone. I couldn't handle that. I couldn't. _

_ One of them wiped my tears away. "We're here, Naruto. It's ok."_

_ I heard chairs being brought in and the two sat next to my bed, their hands stroking me. I didn't say anything after that, basking in this dream even if it would disappear the moment I woke up, and I guess they thought I fell asleep. _

_ "He is obviously delusional." Sasuke said after a while. Sakura made a noise of agreement. "This…might work for us."_

_ "What are you saying, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. _

_ "He's not going to tell us what's wrong, not when he has a clear head. But, he might now." Sasuke explained. The two quietly debated for a few moments till Sakura finally agreed. _

_ "Naruto, honey?" Sakura said quietly, softly shaking me. "Honey, can you answer a few questions for us?"_

_ My eyes fluttered again, catching concerned green and black eyes, before I nodded. This was just a dream; I had nothing to hide from a dream._

_ "Naruto, why haven't you been going to work? Why have you been avoiding our phone calls?" Sakura asked, still so gently. _

_ "They…wouldn't let…me." I said, loving the way she slid her fingers through my hair._

_ "Who wouldn't let you?" Sasuke asked, and his voice was gentle too._

_ "My thoughts." I mumbled, a yawn slipping out. _

_ They hesitated, confused. "Why would your thoughts not let you?" Sakura asked._

_ I didn't answer her, choosing to instead giggle. I had a crazy thought. Since this was just a dream, I could finally confess and maybe then I would start to not feel so bad. "I have…a secret." I said._

_ "What?" Sasuke asked. I turned towards him and smiled sadly. _

_ "It's…a big…secret. One I…kept…for a very…long time." I clarified. Since Sakura was the closest to me, I decided to go for her. Using the last of my energy, I reached up and grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her down into a sloppy kiss. _

_ It was fast and messy, and I still wasn't very good at it, but it was what I've been missing. I felt the tingle, the sparks, and things I've never felt with Hinata, and I knew that if I were able to kiss Sasuke also, I would feel the same way. _

_ "Love…both of you." I said, before passing out. _

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

I woke up to an empty bedroom. '_Knew it.'_ I thought, disappointment burning in my stomach. But before I was able to feel too sorry for myself, my door opened to reveal Sakura carrying a tray.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She said when she noticed me staring at her.

"Sakura?" I was confused. When did she get here? "What are you doing here?"

Sakura set the tray down and I saw that it had some sort of soup on it as well as a tall glass of water. "Well Ino called me, saying you haven't been showing up for work. So Sasuke and I came down to check up on you. It's a good thing we did. You were running a fever of 108! So we've been taking care of you for the past couple of hours."

"…Wait, Sasuke's here too?" I asked.

Sakura turned towards me, the soup in her hands. "Do you not remember?" When I shook my head no, she sighed. "Figures. You've been fading in and out. I guess we should have expected that." She handed me the bowl. "Now, eat your soup. And no complaining. Sasuke said he's tired of having to feed you like a baby and if you complain, he's going to dump it on you." Sakura's eyes sparkled with laughter.

I scowled at her. "Of course he did. Bastard." But I ate my soup.

"We'll be downstairs. Come down when you're ready." With that, Sakura left.

I ate in silence, only occasionally hearing voices drifting up from my living room. When I finished, I set my bowl back on the tray and drained the cup. Even after I put that back down, I still didn't make a move to get up.

Sakura had said to come downstairs when I was ready, but I didn't feel ready. I felt sick to my stomach actually, but that could have been from not taking care of myself these past couple of weeks. Was I ready to face them? I knew I was going to have to explain what had happened, and just thinking about it was causing me distress. But I couldn't hide up here. I've been doing that all week, and they deserved better.

So, gathering my strength and courage, I went downstairs to face my fears.

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This chapter has a lemon. Not a very good one, but it has one anyways. **

Sasuke and Sakura were discussing something they saw on television, but as soon as they heard me start to come down, they stopped to turn around and stare at me. It made me feel self-conscious, especially since I still felt weak and had to rely on the railing.

"About time you got up, dobe." Sasuke said, breaking the silence. I didn't have the heart to glare at him, guilt eating all my anger. I could only mumble an apology.

"Naruto, you better sit down." Sakura said, coming over to help me and exchanging a look with Sasuke. Once I was sited, she sat back down on the couch, next to Sasuke. We stared at each other, them waiting for me to say something and I not sure where to start.

"Naruto, you have to tell us what's wrong." Sasuke said sternly, but I saw the concern and something else in those dark eyes. "At this rate, whatever it is, it's going to kill you."

I sighed. "I know, it's just…I don't want to bother you guys with my concerns."

"You torturing yourself bothers us more than whatever you could possibly say." Sakura said, leaning over to place her hand on top of mine. "We're your friends. Your best friends. Which means you can bother us for the smallest things."

I looked at her, then at Sasuke, who nodded. But I was still too scared, so I started with the newest heart ache. "Hinata broke up with me." I said.

Sakura's grip tightened and Sasuke's eyes hardened. "When?" was all they asked.

"At your house warming party, when Sasuke was making his speech. She stormed off and I followed her." I looked down at my hands, too afraid to meet their eyes, of the 'told you so's I was going to get. "She told me that she was only dating me to make Sasuke jealous so he would be distracted and lose his job in a twisted plan to make Sasuke fall in love with her."

Neither of them said anything for the longest time that I had to peek up at them. Their faces were blank, but their eyes said it all. There were storms in their eyes, such fury that I feared for Hinata's life. I looked back down, strangely glad of the reaction I got.

"That's not all she said." Sakura finally stated, her voice too controlled. I looked up at them in surprise and Sakura gave me a grim smile. "Hinata likes to make sure her victims have been verbally abused and left crying on the floor before she's done with them."

"Did she say something to you?" I asked, my anger at Hinata starting to flame again.

Sakura gave a small smirk. "She tried, but I didn't let her finish."

I laughed. "To bad she never talked to any of your enemies from high school. They could have told her that you weren't one to take such abuse lightly."

"But you were." Sasuke interrupted, making my laughter die. "If it was about you, you wouldn't try to defend yourself. So, what else did she say?"

I fidgeted, not sure how to say it. "She just called me pathetic, disgusting, ugly, you know, regular old insults." I tried to make a joke of it, but Sasuke and Sakura weren't laughing.

"Naruto." They said in warning.

My smile faded and I, once again, looked down at my hands. "She said she heard you guys and Ino talking." I drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "About me." I try to just leave it at that, but when Sakura tipped my chin up so they could see my tears, I couldn't stop. "She said you guys talked about how pathetic I was in high school and how you were glad to have me out of your life."

"That bitch." Sakura snarled, standing up. "I'm going to go give her a peace of my mind." She was stopped by Sasuke. "What are you doing? We can't just let her talk to Naruto like that."

Sasuke eyes were dark fire and his voice was low and dangerous. "We won't. Trust me, Hinata will get what's coming to her. But we still have some things to talk about." He was looking at me now.

I licked my suddenly dry lips. "W-what do we have to talk about?"

"I think you know, Naruto." Sakura said, her voice lowering. She was looking at me with fire in her eyes too.

I gulped, wondering what I did wrong. "I-I don't! What are you guys talking about?"

Sasuke pulled my attention back to him. "Naruto, you started to get depressed when you and Hinata were still dating." I nodded, fearing the direction of this conversation. "Something was bothering you before."

"Well, I didn't enjoy kissing Hinata and I was worried about that." I dodged, as my brain started trying to figure out if_ they knew_! They couldn't know, could they? I've been so careful guarding my secret. There was no possible way they could know!

"Naruto, when we came to check up on you, you were muttering a lot of stuff we didn't understand." Sakura said.

"But one thing we did," Sasuke continued, catching my eyes and not letting me go. "is that you said you loved us."

My eyes widened, and panic set in. Shit, they knew. "N-no I didn't say that! You must be mistaken!" I tried to laugh it off, scratching the back of my head nervously, but Sasuke and Sakura looked unamused.

"Naruto, you kissed me and said you loved the both of us." Sakura said. When I tried to get up, she straddled me. "Do you love us?" She demanded.

"That's…I mean…no…" Closing my eyes, I admitted defeat. "Yes." I whispered, waiting for their disgust and hatred. When Sakura didn't slap me and Sasuke didn't spit at me, I slowly opened my eyes to see Sakura smiling softly at me before leaning forward to kiss me.

The kiss was gentle at first, and everything I wanted. Tilting my head, she deepened the kiss, pushing past my lips to explore my mouth. When we were in need of air, we pulled back and she was smiling. "Good. Because I love you too."

"As do I." I was startled to find Sasuke kneeling besides us, his dark gaze locked on my red lips. "Tell me how he tastes." He growled.

"So wonderful." Sakura purred. "But it's something you have to experience for yourself."

Smirking at my startled expression, Sasuke wouldn't let my eyes leave his. "I think I will." Then he dove down, covering my mouth with his and swallowing my gasp. Even when Sakura was being rough, she was still gentle. Sasuke was not. He dominated my mouth, claimed it as his own, and coaxed my tongue into play. I could only moan, even more so when Sakura ran a hand underneath my shirt, and let Sasuke do what he wanted. It was thrilling and sent shivers down my spine.

When he pulled back, and when I could get enough air in my lungs, I looked up into their pleased faces. "You-you love me?" I asked hesitantly.

"We do." Sakura said.

"More than you will ever know." Sasuke added.

I was so happy, I couldn't stop tears from slipping out. By the huge smile on my face, they knew that they were tears of happiness. I threw my arms around Sakura, resting my head against her chest. "I-I was so afraid to tell you. I thought I would lose you. And I didn't want to get in between your guy's relationship. I was so afraid, I convinced myself to go out with Hinata, even though I didn't see her that way. And I had dreams of your guys where I convinced myself that you didn't want me. I was just so afraid."

Sakura kept me against her, hugging me back and Sasuke was rubbing my back and pressing kisses against my hair. When the tears stopped, they each took one of my hands and lead me up to my room.

I was pushed down onto the bed by Sakura. Then, as each piece of clothing was removed, my skin was kissed, licked, and bitten. I could only moan and gasp and _feel_. Soon, we were all naked and withering on the bed.

I ended up on top of Sakura, suckling on her neck, with Sasuke's finger deep inside of me. It felt a little weird, but not painful, at least not yet.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Sasuke asked, wiggling his finger.

"I-ah! I did, once, with that Sai guy form college." I said, glad that he was distracting me as he added another finger. Sakura had moved so she could start kissing her way down my chest.

"Remind me to destroy him later." Sasuke muttered as he started scissoring his fingers. Then he added a third finger, and I winced in pain. Sakura felt it and distracted me by licking and nipping my nipples. Then Sasuke hit something in me that had me gasping and thrusting back onto those sinful fingers.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed my lower back. "I think he's ready, Sakura."

I shuddered and felt Sakura smirked against me. "I agree." She scouted back up so we were lined up. She grabbed my erection and gave it a couple of strokes, delighting in my pleasured mews, before slowly slipping it inside her. We both moaned as I pushed down and Sakura lifted up to meet me. The heat that surrounded me felt so good, much better than the other times I've been with girls. Staring into her green eyes, darken in pleasure, as Sasuke hovered over me, his hard dick starting to push into me, was what made it better.

I was glad when Sakura started bucking up into me to distract me from the almost overwhelming pain I was feeling at being stretched. Sasuke stopped several times to let me get used to the feeling of being filled before he was fully in me.

Sakura pressed light kisses on my face, whispering sweet nothings as I slowly started to relax. I looked back in lustful black eyes and nodded. "I'm ready." Sasuke nodded back at me and slowly started to thrust. Sakura gasped when Sasuke pushed me more into her.

Sasuke gradually started thrusting faster, hitting that spot in me every once in a while, and driving both Sakura and me wild. We were a withering, moaning mess as sweat started dripping and kisses were traded. I was soon brought to the edge, trapped in between them, in their heat, and with one final thrust, I emptied myself into Sakura as she too fell over the edge. It only took Sasuke a few more thrust before he joined us, sinking his teeth into my neck.

Afterwards, I was tucked in between them, with Sasuke at my back, his arms wrapped around me, and Sakura hugging me to her front. This is where I belonged, and I finally felt happy and loved.

"…So Hinata was lying?" I asked, because I had to hear their answer out loud.

Sakura snorted. "Big time." She glared at me. "I can't believe you would believe her, even for a second."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, she mixed in some facts. Like the fact I like you in high school."

It was Sakura's turn to look sheepish. "Yeah, that might have been our fault. We were worried about you and I invited Ino over to Sasuke's work so we could discuss what to do. I knew that Hinata was eavesdropping and I was just so tired of her. I thought that if she heard that we liked you too, maybe she would finally back off."

Sasuke's arms tightened. "I caught her listening to them and I knew she had a crazy obsession with me, so I thought if I made it clear that I was in love with Sakura and you she would finally get over it."

I frowned. "If you knew she was crazy, why did you keep her as your secretary?"

Sasuke sighed. "Because my father would question my decision to fire my secretary so close to my promotion. Especially since, while she might be crazy, she was good at her job." I could feel the evil come from him and I shivered slightly. "But now that I got the job, I can enjoy terminating her."

Sakura smirked. "And I will be there to see her world coming crashing down."

"Actually," I began, "Can you hold off firing her?"

They both gave me confused looks. "Why?"

I smirked at them. "I have a better plan for her."

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ow!" I hissed as Sakura slammed me back against the desk, but it turned to a moan as Sakura sucked on my neck, marking me. Her hands were everywhere, grabbing at me.

Sakura kissed a path up to my ear and nipped it. "So sorry, Naruto. Would you like to stop?"

"Hell no!" I growled, flipping us. I smirked at her surprised look before diving down to her open mouth. We devoured each other, very aware of the eyes staring heatedly at us. Too bad they weren't the eyes we wanted.

I had only just popped the first button on Sakura's shirt when the door burst open. "What the hell are you two doing?" Sasuke yelled, a scowl on his face. Hinata was behind him, smirking widely at us.

"I told you she was a no good tramp." Hinata said, smugly. "And with your no good best friend too."

Sasuke ignored her. "I told you guys, if you're going to have office sex, you have to invite me." Sasuke smirked, walking toward us and placing a very passionately kiss on each of our mouths. Hinata gaped at us. Sasuke turned towards her, a blank expression on his face. "What? Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm dating Naruto too? And so is Sakura."

"W-what? I-what?" Hinata stammered.

"And I don't appreciate you calling my girlfriend a tramp and my boyfriend no good." Sasuke continued. "I'm sorry, Hinata. You're just not working out and I'm going to have to let you go." He sounded positively gleeful.

"You can't do that!" She shouted, looking devastated.

"Actually, _dear_," Sakura said, grinning evilly. "He can. He is your boss, or _was_ your boss." Walking up to Sasuke, she put a hand on his shoulder. "And now, if you excuse us, I think we need to make it up to Sasuke that we started without him." She rubbed down his back and grabbed his butt. Sasuke glared at her, but it was weak, getting lost in his growing lust.

"You bitch! You tricked him somehow!" Hinata shouted. She turned to me. "What blackmail do you have on him to make him pretend to like you?"

I blinked innocently at her. "I don't think he's pretending. At least, he seems to like my blowjobs just fine."

Hinata screamed and ran out of the office. "Bye-bye!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't come back again!" I said. Laughing, I leaned into Sasuke. "That was fun."

"Yes it was." Sakura agreed. She hugged me. "It was even more so knowing that you were here with us."

"Yes." Sasuke said, kissing me. "You belong with us now. Forever."

"Forever." I agreed. Then I smirked wickedly. "You know this whole thing could have been avoided if you just asked me to be with you."

Sakura smacked me. "We didn't know if you wanted that. And we tried dropping hints. But you're so dense, they went completely over your head."

I pouted at her. "They weren't that obvious."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "The next step would have been to ask you outright if you wanted to have a threesome." We continued arguing.

Sasuke sighed. "Can we just get to the sex now?"

I laughed when Sakura turned on Sasuke. I was finally happy; this is where I belonged.

They wanted me all along.

**Please Review. **


End file.
